


Serenity Over New Bhodum

by Aedriane



Series: /r/fanfiction Subreddit/Discord things [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: A calm balloon ride.Written for May's Drabble Night on the /r/fanfiction Discord server, with the prompt "Balloons".





	Serenity Over New Bhodum

"I've always wanted to see the ground from up high like this!" Serah admitted with a giggle, an arm wrapped around one of the balloon's restraints. It felt strange to be anchored, yet still drifting along calmly, the world below passing beneath her. Or them, rather. She felt a hand on her back as Snow stepped up beside her, ever-sure grin in place.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" He asked, looking to Serah before returning his gaze to the view before them. A calm and settling sun, bathing the land and sea below in vibrant purples, pinks, and oranges.


End file.
